Pocky with a Devil
by DeadlyMuse234
Summary: Three pocky related love tales with three hot devils. Please be kind, this is my first Devil May Cry fanfic/drabble. Now completed.
1. Strawberry Pocky

"Dante! You here?" You called as you walked into Devil May Cry. You grinned as you kept your hands behind your back as you waited for the white haired half!devil to answer. "Yeah? (Name), babe is that you?" Your grin widened as his deep voice rang through the shop. "Yep! I have a surprise for you~" Dante poked his head out of the bathroom door, a mischief-filled grin covering his handsome features. "Your not wearing any underwear?" "...Can you get your head out of the gutter." "Is that a no or yes." "It's a stop talking before I shoot that handsome face of yours." Dante frowned. "Only 'handsome', not sexy, or dashing?" You deadpanned. "Do you want your surprise or not?" Dante's face lit up as he came out of the bathroom, with only his pants and boots on.  
Dante walked up to you and tried to see in the bag behind your back. "Oh~ What is it?" He asked as you smiled. Dante might be a huge ass pervert with a big ego, but he had to have the biggest heart of any one you knew, and that heart was one of a kid. "Close your eyes." Dante complied, though pouting. You took out the pocky you had gotten just for him, it was strawberry flavored. "Alright open your mouth." "Getting kinky now babe?" *SMACK* "I guess I deserved that." Dante said rubbing the red mark on the side of his face. You popped a pocky stick in his mouth. "Now eat." Dante complied. "Not a pizza or a strawberry sundae, but not bad. What is it?" He asked opening his eyes.  
"It's called pocky, this kind is strawberry, see?" You said, holding up the pink box. Dante smirked. "Hey babe, isn't there a game for pocky?" You blushed. "Well yeah, but you don't really want to play that, do you?" Dante simply smirked and got a stick for the box, twirling it in his long fingers. "Yeah, I actually do." He put one end in his mouth and leaned down so you could grab the other end. Nervously you complied. *Munch, Munch, Munch* Those blue eyes where doing it again, staring into your soul through your (e/c) pupils. Blue to (e/c). *Munch, Thump, Munch, Thump, Munch* Your heart was going insane. *Munch, Thump, Thump, Munch, Thump, Thump, Thump, Munch*

Contact. His lips where smooth and warm, they tasted of pizza and beer, and a little like strawberries. Not as bad as one would think. You pulled away needing air. "So babe, now that I won, what's my prize?" Dante asked, his eyes glistening with mischief. You blinked confused. "What do you want?" "Well," Dante scooped you up bridal style while you yelped, and he continued. "I'm going to see if your wearing underwear or not and going from there."


	2. Blueberry Pocky

You giggled as you ran into Devil May Cry, a bag hidden behind your back. Your eager, bright eyes searched for the famous sons of Sparda, one in particular. "Vergil!" You grinned as the half-devil's somewhat irritated blue eyes met yours. "(Name), what are you doing here." "Well, you've been looking down lately, so I got you a surprise." "It's not condoms again is it." Que sweat drop on your part. "That was Dante's idea." You grumbled, interested in the floor.

Vergil sighed and sat upright in his desk, "What is the surprise?" You grinned once more and took out the bag behind your back. You jumped on his desk and sat crossed legged, pulling out a blue box of pocky. "I found pocky for us to share." Vergil gave you a blank stare in return, cocking one fine silver eyebrow. "It's blueberry~" You smiled as you saw his stony resolve crack slightly.

Just like Dante's weakness was pizza and strawberries, Vergil's weakness was wine and blueberries. Vergil cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose one or two would not hurt." You grinned and opened the box for him. Vergil grabbed one cautiously and bit one end, then continued to eat the rest. You ate the pocky in silence for a while until you noticed something. There was only one piece left, and Vergil had it.

Vergil had the long piece of pocky hanging out of his flawless, pink mouth, just prime for the taking. His eyes where closed and his breathing had slowed, a few pieces of white hair hung in his eyes. You leaned in quickly and grabbed the other end in-between your teeth, and took a huge bite. Then the unthinkable happened, Vergil sprung forward, and his lips connected with yours.

Both of your eyes widened. You blushed and fell back, off of his desk. "I-I'm sorry, I-I gotta go,very busy and all. Bye V-Vergil!" You stammered as you ran out of Devil May Cry. Vergil sat their for a second, and touched his now warm and tingling lips. He then stood up and began to follow you, no way you where getting away from him that easy.

**(A/N) So I uploaded, all for you. I hope I didn't make Vergil too O.O.C, please Review. Also Nero should be up sooner or later. **


	3. Vanilla Pocky

You smiled softly as you stood outside the wooden door. "Nero? Are you in there." "Yeah." As his disgruntled voice came through the door, you frowned as well. Nero, just hadn't been the same since his break up with Kyrie. It wasn't that anything bad happened necessarily, it was actually one of the smoothest break-ups ever. Kyrie, well she decided to become a nun,**(A/N: It was this or make her a b*tch, which i'm tired of everyone doing)** which meant no boyfriend. Which in turn meant no Nero. They decided to remain friends, and Nero gave a fake little smile. You knew better, you knew when he was faking. As much as you liked Kyrie, you could never quite forgive her for breaking Nero's heart like that.

"Can I come in?" He hesitated, then gave his assent. "Hey," You said softly, walking into the dark room, only illuminated by the gray light from the window. Nero was wearing his typical outfit, his devil bringer out of the cast. He was lying on top of it, facing away from you. You sat down gently and set the plastic bag on the ground. After hearing the success of your two friends with Dante and Vergil, you hoped that maybe it would work with Nero. You knew it would take time with him though, so this was more of a test run to at least make him happier.

"I have something for you." You said, placing one hand on his left bicep. Nero grunted in response. "I've got pocky." Nero turned to face you slightly, one azure eye had a faint glimmer. "Vanilla?" You reached down and grabbed the box inside the bag. "Vanilla." You both sat and chatted, and Nero slowly came out of his shell with every bit of pocky. Then it all ran out. 'Oh well,' You groaned, 'There's always next time to play.' "What's the matter?" Nero asked, chewing on the last piece of pocky. You came up with a half-lie quick. "We're out of pocky, i'll go get some more."

You got up to leave, and made it to the door before, "Wait." Your eyes widened in surprise as Nero grabbed your right arm. You turned your head, only for Nero's lips to meet yours. Both of your eyes widened. Nero pulled way hastily. "I'm sorry I was aiming for your cheek." Your blush was ever growing. "I-it's ok. I'm not mad or anything." Nero took a deep breath. "Look (Name), I like you, a lot. But after Kyrie-" You placed one hand on his lips. "It's ok, I understand," Your hand slid to his pale cheek. "You need time. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer." Nero smiled, the first real one in weeks. "Thanks." He whispered kissing your cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, now lets get some more pocky~" And hand in hand, that's just what you did.

**(A/N: Sadly, this is the last drabble, in this series. I'm making a new one. Devil May Cry Gf/BF Preferences with Dante, Vergil, Nero, Lady, and Trish. I'll try my best to make it unisex like this series was so everyone can enjoy. So hopefully you'll like that one, and this one. Love you my dolls~")**


End file.
